


Where We Live At Midnight

by sadiembm



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, goobers, midnight talks, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prompt fic I pulled out of nowhere for my friend on tumblr<br/>The prompt was deep midnight talks.<br/>So Jack has been thinking lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Live At Midnight

"Hey, you awake?" The Irishman whispered quietly in his boyfriends ear. The sheets wrapped around both of them in the dead of night. The light from the hall outside seeping under the hotel room door and the red beam from the digital alarm clock was the one brightness in the room. Jack had is palms pressed lightly against Marks bare chest, his warmth bleeding into jacks body while he was encased in the Americans tired embrace.   
"Hm." Came Marks grunted reply, setting his chin on top of jacks head. Mark nuzzled into the tickling down of hair.  
"I've been thinking," Sean says in a slightly more volumed tone, his forehead pressed into his lovers collarbone, his feet twitching in nervous shakes. But mark chuckles and tightens his wrap around his love.  
"Oh dear that's a dangerous thing." His baritone voice laughs out, only to have jack slap his chest lightly and giggle.  
"I'm serious you piece of shit! I'm serious though, I have been thinking- and I don't like being away from you." Jack finds his words tripping past his lips, his mind becoming nebulous with anxiety, and fear, hesitation. Mark remains silent for a beat. Then two and Jack starts to fidget again.  
"I don't like being away from you either jack," Mark pressed his lips to the top of jacks head, a kiss placed at his crown, "where is all of this coming from, Sean?"  
"I-I, I don't like being away from you, a-and so we only ever get to see eachother in person at cons or short trips. And not that I don't love being at cons with you and our friends- I Do! But- but I don't get this often, WE don't get THIS,"!jack gestures and burrows his face into the juncture of marks neck, stuttering breaths spreading heat onto The older mans skin, a shiver passes through marks core.  
"Yeah, we don't get this very often. But I love every second of our time together jack, I promise over the next year we will try to visit more often, for longer times-"  
"No- well yes, but- s-so what would you think of the idea of me moving to LA with you?" Jack voice is like a thunderclap in the midnight quiet of their Seattle hotel room.   
"What?!" Mark has pulled away, opening a fissure of cold air between the shirtless pair. "J-jack, that- that- that would be amazing b-but I can't ask you to do that, to leave your family, your home in Ireland. I couldn't ask you to do that."  
"What if you didn't have to ask? What if I- if I wanted to on my own." Jack countered. Looking Mark directly in the eyes, a trepidatious grin on his lips. Marks mouth had fallen open and for several moments he tried to articulate words to how he felt- however he only succeeded in opening and closing his mouth, making him look akin to a fish out of water. Finally the American settles for an action that speaks louder than words: caressing jacks face in his hands he connects their lips sweetly. Humming and smiling through the kiss. When he pulls away, still cradling Jacks head in his hands, feeling the prickle of his half beard.  
"Does this mean you actually want to move in with me." Jack blinked once, twice, three times before bursting into laughter and playfully hitting Mark.  
"Y-yes you fucking idiot, I want to move in with you." Through a mess of laughter and tight hugs in peppered kisses until somnolence settles over the two of them once more. and as the sun rises with the morning so do boyfriends who now have to deal with one another almost 24/7.


End file.
